Kanye West
Kanye Omari West, '''(better known as '''Kanye West, or just K.W. for short) is the main antagonist of the Dead Rising 2 storyline. He is a game show host that is a bit of a masochist. He is the person who orchestrated the outbreak, in an attempt to kill Frank West, his true rival. Appearance Kanye West is a black man of average height, he usually wears a purple coat that is super dapper. He also sometimes wears sunglasses to prove how hot he is. History Early Life/Pre-Apocalypse Kanye was born in Detroit, Michigan, in the year 1986. He was born into a rich family, and never knew the struggles of life because he always had a shit ton of money. Eventually, when he was 19, Kanye becan hosting a game show: Fucktard vs. Zombie. In this gameshow, retarded people would try and fight Zambies in order to earn money and fame. Around this time, he met two young women by the names of Lady Gaga and Cardi B. He also met a young man with promise named Shaggy, who grew to become his right hand man. Both Cardi B. and Lady Gaga became Kanye's girlfriend, proving that this man is a hustler. Around this time, Frank West became known as a global sensation, and a superstar for taking care of Zambies in some mall. Kanye always hated Frank from the moment he saw him in the spotlight, and was always coming up with ways to ruin his reputation. Eventually, Frank fell out of stardom, and this was the perfect opportunity for Kanye, who's master plan was to kill Frank without making it seem like HE did, in order to avoid destroying his own reputation. Dead Rising 2 Episode 1 After Frank West arrived at the bunker with Chuck Greene, Kanye took the chance and approached him. Kanye explained who he was and told Frank about his show, offering Frank a chance to step back into the spotlight. Frank agreed, and Kanye got to schemin'. However, once Frank West got ONTO the show, he ended up performing better than expected. This sabotaged Kanye's plan a bit, as he wanted Frank to be taken out by one of the Zambies he had onstage. Kanye came up with a different plan instead. He met with his 2nd-in-command, Shaggy, in a back room, and offered him a large sum of cash to blow up the gate seperating the Zambies and the world, in the hopes that Frank would perish in the initial confusion. Unbeknownst to him, Frank was watching the entire deal from a balcony above, although he didn't understand it at the time. Shaggy successfully releases the Zambies, causing a very large outbreak which kills thousands instantly. Frank West, however, does not perish in the confusion, as planned. Kanye manages to escape with Shaggy, Cardi B., and Lady Gaga, going into hiding and not being seen for the rest of the episode. Episode 2 Between the events of the 1st episode and the 2nd, Shaggy learns of the death of his longtime friend Scooby and goes batshit crazy over it. Due to this, Kanye realizes that he is a danger to the group and kicks him out. After this, he splits up with the two girls. Their current location is unknown. Kanye heads off on his own, determined to steal all the money from the area before leaving. He hires hundreds of men, and uses them to help him transport supplies across the entire Fortune City Mall-Casino. During one of these supply runs, he is caught on the cameras by Stacey Forsythe, and she reports it to Frank and Chuck. As Kanye is getting ready to send off the supply train, one of his men suddenly shoots at something nearby. Kanye quickly whips around, and is surprised to find Frank West alive. Kanye is deeply pissed, but does not show it. He insults Frank before ordering the train to leave and hopping on. Frank, however, hops onto the back of the train, and kills Kanye's men before confronting him. Kanye sarcastically claps his hands, and Frank begins to angrily question Kanye. Kanye claims that he brought Frank back into the spotlight, and says that he should be thankful. Afterwards, Kanye pulls out a Glock and starts shooting at Frank, forcing him to take cover. Kanye uses this time to seperate the train carts, and smiles as he rides away. Kanye's location after this is unknown, but is speculated to be in planning, once again. Episode 3 * To be Added Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Numerous Zambies * Possibly, numerous Looterz * Thousands of innocent people (Indirectly)